Talk:Bad Idea
Why was "Playing NetHack when you know you have a lot of other things to do!" removed? I suggest reverting. --Stevko sk 20:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't fit the tone of a reference on the subject of Nethack. Although the page "Bad Idea" could be argued to be humorous in nature, every bullet point offers good advice to the player. Putting in an entry that is just a joke does not fit. DemonDoll 20:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I for one think "don't play Nethack when there is work to do" and also "Don't try to ascend when drowsy" are excellent pieces of advice and no jokes. They are just not strictly in-game, rather concern the human committing all those YASDs. And they are certainly not something a power gamer wants to hear. Perhaps there could be some kind of "meta-advice" section this kind of stuff can be restored to. -Tjr 14:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Those examples aren't equivalent; "Don't try to ascend when drowsy" is excellent advice because a small mistake can easily end the game, and this is a wiki dedicated to helping people beat the game (people, not avatars, so advice for the human is perfectly legitimate). "Don't play Nethack when there is work to do" is trying to mother people who should know better and has nothing to do with making them better Nethack players. It belongs on the WikiHowToNotSuckAtLife page. DemonDoll 15:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Clean-up Come to think of it, maybe the pages "Bad Idea" and "YASD" and "Lessons learned the hard way" and maybe other should be consolidated under some "General tips" page. They all offer good advice but are sometimes repetitive and hard to find. OH MAN, HERE'S SOMETHING EVEN BETTER!!! OH HERE'S A GREAT IDEA FRESH OFF THE DD RACK!!! We should make a consolidated tips page sorted by player skill! That way a new player won't have to wade through the crap about foocatrices and liches and the godamned drawbridge until he/she needs to which will allow him/her to learn the lessons that are actually needed on the first few dungeon levels. I deserve a cookie for this idea. Thoughts, anyone? DemonDoll 20:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :You don't deserve a cookie for that idea. You deserve a whole batch of cookies. If there's anything a lowly source diver can do to help, let me know. --Kahran042 01:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I wrote the original "Bad Idea" page, and it's there for amusement. It'd be sad to see the page get removed completely, it would be like not hyperlinking "Don't Panic" in a HHGTTG Wiki. I do wholeheartedly agree that a well written How To Play Nethack To Win page would be very useful. I've been playing forever and I've never ascended (even in the days when you didn't need to kick the Wizard in the balls while holding your left hand behind your back back while whistling dixie in the rain while riding a wilderbeast naked in a field of flowers while being chased by buxom vampiric virgins). -- 07:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :It was just an idea and I almost certainly don't have the time or will to execute it. I certainly don't have the power to remove pages so don't worry. I have no experience in making wiki pages and don't wanna put that stench all over Wikihack but if anyone wants to take my idea and run with it, they certainly should. DemonDoll 12:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC)